This invention relates to flush toilets and more particularly to flush toilets requiring a minimum of water, yet having the maximum in utility and simplicity. Low water consumption toilets are known, many of which use a flush tank that require a small amount of water. Applicant's water closet controls the amount of water used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,668 was issued on May 2, 1978 to Elton H. Tubbs, the present inventor, on an electrically controlled water closet. The toilet bowl was conventional, but it did not have a flush tank.
Applicant is also aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,881,450 to Elton H. Tubbs; 3,224,013 to Elton H. Tubbs; 2,793,371 to LeVesconte; 3,044,077 To Belden; 3,047,013 to Baumback; 3,591,869 to Manning; 3,901,265 to Groonbrigde and 3,967,645 to Gregory.